


Mein Bier

by evilfox



Series: Some Kids [4]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: 孩子们听Erik讲过去的事情





	

Peter一向醒得很早。他不是很清楚这是否与他的变种能力有关，但他花在睡眠上的时间的确比旁人都少。

他在半秒内穿好了衣服、盘算好了今天翘训练的理由、并移动到楼下的餐厅准备吃个早饭。

Erik在厨房里咒骂着什么。今天轮到他做饭，Xavier教授已经明确表示过即使是万磁王也不能逃避值日。

如果你们没钱雇校工我可以赞助。Erik是这样说的。但教授有自己的打算，比起“培养孩子们的家务劳动技能”，他更希望学校里的无关人员越少越好。即使是Erik也不能指责他的谨慎没有道理。

诚然，当一个端着牛奶、香肠和炒蛋的金属托盘从厨房里飘出来，稳稳地落在餐桌上，这个时刻还是令人惊艳的。

Peter看着餐盘无意识地笑了笑。

“谢了，Erik。”Peter冲厨房里喊了一声，随后风卷残云地吃完了他的早餐，端着空盘子闪现在厨房里，“所以，你刚才是怎么了？”

Erik向他解释了这里的麻烦：显然，万磁王试图自己酿点啤酒，不幸——且并无悬念地——失败了。

“真遗憾，伙计。”Peter用一眨眼的工夫去外面的冰箱里拿了瓶百威递给他。

“这玩意太难喝，不过总比没有强。”Erik接过啤酒，瓶盖“嘭”地一下弹开，自行飞进垃圾桶里。

他从来都用不着瓶起子。Peter想。

至于控制枪炮、搬动建筑物……那些场面固然很惊人，然而Peter总是在这样的时候，看着Erik做这些日常小事的时候，意识到他有多酷。

Erik解下围裙，挥手送更多早餐盘飞向餐桌。桌旁已经坐了更多饥饿的学生，当他们开始大快朵颐的时候，Erik一边放下衬衫袖子，一边走到次席位置，拉开椅子坐下。

“你忘了这个。”和Peter的声音一起出现的是刚才喝过的半瓶啤酒。

Erik向下一秒钟出现在餐桌另一端的Peter抬了抬酒瓶表示谢意。

“手艺不错，Erik。”坐在他左手边的Jubilee说。

“你是……”并不参与授课的他还没有记熟每个孩子的名字和相貌，“Jubilation，对吧？我一直好奇，你会做什么？”

“什么？”亚裔女孩难以置信似的瞪大眼睛。

“我知道Kurt能心灵传输，Peter跑得快，Scott，”他比了个手势，“就不用说了。”他继续着，“Jessica能预知未来……但我从来没见你做过什么，你的能力是什么？“

Jubilee愣了一下，接着和她身旁的几个孩子咯咯地笑成一片。

“有什么好笑的吗？”Erik啜了一口啤酒。

“放过他吧，”Peter插嘴，“他只是太老了。”

“好吧，我都错过什么了？”Erik的灰绿色眼睛里没有讽刺，就像他并不介意向年轻人请教。

“你不能直接问一个孩子他的能力是什么。不太礼貌（kinda offensive）。”

Erik盯着Peter，像是在等待进一步解释。Peter的表情有点犯难，他有说不完的俏皮话，但是严肃的话题不是他的强项。

“因为那会让他们感到被物化。”Jean Grey替他回答，“好像最重要的是他们的能力而不是人格，好像他们存在的意义就是成为某种武器。但事实不是那样的，在能力之外，他们还有个性、情绪，所爱的人和事物，那才是他们本身，而不是能力。”

Jean的话让餐桌上忽然安静下来，Erik也怔怔地思考着什么。

“……你说得对。”Erik放下酒瓶，嘴角浮起一抹有些苦涩的微笑。“在很多年里，别人把我当成一件武器，我自己也这么看。那个年代，我们只是忙着生存，没时间想别的。”

“至少你活下来了（at least you did a good job surviving）。”Scott说。

“是的。其他人没这么幸运。”

Erik的眼神略微沉下去了，大约是在缅怀他这些年里失去的同伴。

“有人看见Kurt吗？”Warren嚼着面包说，像是试图化解略显沉重的气氛，“他还在睡？”

“今天是周日。他大概在祷告。”Jean放下叉子，喝净了她的牛奶。

由于明显的原因Kurt遭到附近每个教区的拒绝，周日上午他通常会留在自己房间里祷告。

“可怜的家伙，”Peter愤愤不平地开了一罐汽水，“他不会伤害任何人，他只是想找个地方领圣体。他们不该这样对他。”

“说的对，”Warren赞同道，“就像奥委会那些傻逼也不该那样对你。”

Peter想纠正一下是国际田联不是奥委会，但这并不重要。而他也并不是很想谈论这件事。

“我还记得小时候在电视上看过你。”Jubilee有点兴奋地说，“女孩们都喜欢你。”

“对哦，我也记得。”也许是由于被红石英镜遮挡了半张脸，Scott话里的感情总是令人难以判断。

这个话题重新唤起了Erik的兴致，“我都不知道你是个名人……他们对你做了什么？”

“他们禁止他跑赛，因为他是个变种人。”Warren抢先说。

Erik愣了一下，皓齿毕露地大笑起来，“他们当然要这样做！否则接下来五十年就再也不会有人类冠军了。”

Peter跟着干笑，“是啦……我只是不喜欢他们把这叫做‘丑闻’，好像我做了什么坏事……好像我是个坏人。”

Erik收起笑容，“……我确实错过太多了。你帮了我一个大忙，你有麻烦的时候我却没帮上。”

“也不是什么大事，其实。”Peter有些尴尬摇摇头，他向来不习惯过于认真的对话，“这些也不是你分内的事，你有你的事要忙，不是吗。”

“关于变种人的事都是我分内的事，或者，”Erik举起啤酒，“像德国人说的，‘我这杯的事（mein Bier）’。”

“你们在说什么？”迟到的Kurt刚刚走下楼梯。每次听到他的母语，那金色的眼睛总会亮起来一瞬。

“Erik讨厌美国啤酒。”Peter撇嘴。

“他没说错。”Erik把饮尽的空瓶推开。

Kurt拉开Warren旁边的椅子坐下，“您去过慕尼黑吗？我想没有什么啤酒比得上那里的。”

“Na sicher！”当Kurt在场时，Erik总是喜欢说几句德语，“我还记得1959年的啤酒节，我正在那里追查一个狗杂种的下落，我喜欢在工作时喝一杯。”

“对了！”Kurt像是突然想起了什么，“今年的啤酒节是不是开始了！”

“啊，这么一说……”Erik的眼神也亮了起来。

Peter也跟着起哄，“这个什么啤酒节听起来挺好玩的，我们应该一起去喝一杯，Kurt能带我们去，不是吗？”

（不，你们不能。）所有人的脑子里出现了扫兴的天音，（本校未成年学生一律禁止饮酒。）

“Charles，”Erik扬起头，好像他能看穿楼上的教授正用食指和中指抵着头，“为什么不下来和我们坐坐，省得在那里偷听？”

（我在工作。你也不应该一早起来就喝酒。）

“他是怕我勾起他的酒瘾。”Erik笑着说。

“所以教授其实是个酒鬼？”Scott的声音里难得出现了强烈的惊讶。

（Erik！！！）

万磁王摊手表示放弃。背后议论一个心灵感应者显然不是个聪明的主意。

“我成年了！我陪你喝！”Peter一脸的义不容辞。

“那么……Kurt，”Erik从裤袋里抓出一卷纸币，从中挑出几张20马克钞，“也许你能去啤酒节上给我们买点好东西。”

“好的，不过……”Kurt转向他的红发同学，“Jean，我需要你掩护我。”

Jean Grey点了点头，握住那只向她伸出的蓝色手掌，两人随即消失在空气里。

 

**************************************

 

好久不见。Kurt想。当他穿越几千公里的距离，再次回到他成长的地方。他在这里度过了漫长的童年和少年时光，来到啤酒节上却是第一次。

慕尼黑天光尚好。Jean挽着他的手臂，一同走进喧闹的人群里。他知道他不必担心引起路人的注目和恐慌，Jean会确保他们在Kurt身上看到的只是一个寻常游客。

这感觉有点奇怪。他在慕尼黑的年月里，从未被允许在日光下行走。白天他必须留在帐篷里，与圣经和杂耍道具作伴，直到夜幕降临，演出开始，人们为他的表演喝彩，也为他的“化妆”。

所以我们叫你“夜行者”。马戏团老板是这样说的。你是来自黑夜的礼物。

“真热闹。”Jean指着不远处的帐篷，“我们去买点喝的。”

他猜不出Jean在众人的脑海里为他投下一个怎样的幻影，脸上有雀斑的巴伐利亚男孩？或是大腹便便的风趣老者？无论如何，这是他第一次，在午后的阳光下，在拥挤而充满欢笑的帐篷里，在那些穿着皮裤或褶裙的人们脸上看到亲切的表情，听到问候和调笑 。

维持这样目标众多的控制不是轻易的事，Jean的额头上开始渗出细小的汗珠。他们必须走了。

Kurt双手端着买来的啤酒，尾巴尖晃到Jean面前，示意她抓住。在她碰到那暗蓝色肌肤的一刻，他们已经回到Xavier家的餐厅里。

“任务完成。”Jean用手背擦了一下额头。

Kurt迎上Erik赞赏的目光，在他面前放下两杯汩汩冒泡的黄啤酒。

【FIN】


End file.
